The Deaths of the Heroes
by Jack101
Summary: Athena and all of the Olympian Gods are killed from the hands of the Christian God. Saint Seiya and his friends are the last Saints after a war that killed almost all of the Saints, which cause Saint Ikki to abandon his friends. All is lost and no hope.


**Note: I do not own Saint Seiya, God of War, Final Fantasy V, and Dante's Inferno. **

**The background of Kratos, Exdeath, Dante, and any other characters, has been altered. And you will not like this story. But who cares, anyway.**

**THE DEATHS OF THE HEROES **

Prologue

There has been an ultimate conflict between the Christian God and the Greek God Zeus, who is the King of Gods and a ruler of Mount Olympus. Both of them used to be friends, but Zeus was jealous to the Christian God because He is the only almighty and powerful God who is the Creator of Earth, the Heavens, and the Universe. Almost all of the humans on Earth worship the Christian God from the past to the present and to the future, making Zeus even more jealous and angry because the humans no longer worship him and other Olympian Gods. Zeus accuse the Christian God as a tyrant ruler who must be destroyed. Zeus and all the other Olympian Gods including Athena, invaded Heaven where the Christian God lives.

Zeus and other Olympian Gods were easily defeated by the Christian God on their first fight. The Christian God single handedly punch them and kick them without using any weapons, shield, armor, or any kinds that are used by mortals and any gods. Zeus and other Olympian Gods refuse to give up and continue to fight the Christian God with all their remaining powers and strength. Having no other choice, the Christian God was force to kill all of the Olympian Gods because of their stubbornness since the battle lasted for two hours. Athena was the first to die from the hands of the Christian God.

Zeus is the only Olympian God left. The Christian God tried to give Zeus a chance to live and will resurrect the fallen Olympian Gods. But Zeus refused, thinking it might be a trick. Zeus throws many lightning bolts to the Christian God, but no affect. Zeus then made a last charge to the Christian God. But the Christian God teleported behind Zeus and killed him with just a hand breaking the neck of Zeus. The Christian God is victorious. Since He has the power to resurrect dead mortals and dead mortal gods, the Christian God decided not to revive the Olympian Gods because they have gone too far this time.

Vengeance will Fail

The Saints who swore to protect Athena were out to avenge her after her death. But almost all the Saints are killed during the war against the Holy Saints who are led by a famous armored Holy Knight Jesus Christ, Son of the Christian God. The Saints tried everything from their powers to defeat the Holy Saints and their leader Jesus Christ, but they failed and took heavy casualties.

Pegasus Seiya and his friends Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, Andromeda Shun, and Phoenix Ikki are the last Saints to be alive. Phoenix decided that he will abandon his friends because Athena is already dead and the Saints almost all died during the war.

Two months later, Phoenix receives a news from a messenger, who used to serve Zeus, in his new home on Japan. It is revealed Phoenix's little brother Shun was killed by Kratos, a new God of War succeeding Ares. Boiling with rage, Phoenix search for Kratos and found his home. The battle between Phoenix and Kratos begins.

"Why are you attacking the God of War?" yelled the mighty Kratos as Ikki throws many fire balls at him. Kratos avoided the fire balls and said "Challenging the God of War will be a terrible mistake for you. You have no idea what you are up against. I shall defeat for less than six minutes!"

Kratos does not understand why Phoenix is fighting him as he is unaware that Shun is the little brother. Phoenix use his most powerful blow, the Phoenix's Wings, on Kratos. But Kratos use his own powers to block the Phoenix's Wings.

As the fight continues with Kratos becoming a victor, the desperate Phoenix Ikki use his infamous power Phoenix Illusion Demonic Fist on Kratos. This power cause Kratos to be trapped in a powerful illusion, seeing his family from his past who died from his violent hands after being tricked by Lucifer (Satan). But Kratos manage to resist the illusion just in time before his possible death. Kratos then use his blades to cut the left arm of Ikki and defeated him. Phoenix was lying on his back, bleeding heavily.

Kratos ask Phoenix "Why did you attack the God of War. What sort of mission you're trying to accomplish?"

Phoenix yelled "You killed my brother Shun! You BASTARD!" Phoenix got up and tries to kill Kratos with his right hand, using the Phoenix's Wings once more, but it was in vain. Kratos beheaded Phoenix Ikki in self defense.

"Your brother was possessed by Satan's daughter." Kratos said, calmly. He then walk away. Leaving the dead Ikki to be rotten. The friends of Ikki and Shun already knew that both of the brothers are dead.

Die from the Corrupted Knight

"Anger and hatred will not defeat me!"yelled the evil knight Exdeath. It has been three months after the death of Ikki and Shun, Pegasus Seiya was separated from his friends after an unnamed female Holy Saint, who is a captain, led her army to ambush Pegasus and his friends on the forests of Switzerland. As Pegasus Seiya is alone, losing contact to his friends, he accidentally awaken a sleeping Exdeath when he investigate the evil knight's home.

Long time ago, during the Third Crusade, Exdeath used to be a brave and noble Crusader knight who fought alongside Dante and other knights. His real name is Robert Leonheart. Robert became insane after he and his fellow knights are forced to kill Muslim prisoners by King Richard during the Siege of Acre. After the Third Crusade ended, Robert never recovered his normal self.

When Fourth Crusade begins, Robert and the knights disobeyed the orders of the Pope and killed their fellow Byzantine Christians in the city Constantinople. After the Fourth Crusade, Robert Leonheart transforms into the infamous Exdeath by Satan. Ironically, Robert's faith in God is still strong even though he becomes evil and kills a lot of people.

"You shall die, infidel. Once I kill you, I might be able to redeem myself and prove to the Christian God that I am not a minion of Satan. You and all the other deadly sinners will be in Hell forever." says Exdeath.

"Well...REDEEM THIS!" Seiya yelled. He charges at Exdeath, but the evil knight has the power to teleport behind Seiya. Seiya knock Exdeath out before the evil knight has the chance to slice Seiya with his big sword. Seiya then use Pegasus Meteor Fist on Exdeath. But Exdeath blocked Seiya's attacks. Exdeath wield his big sword, crazily attacking Seiya without being tired. Before Exdeath use another blow Seiya use Pegasus Rolling Crush three times. He grabs Exdeath and throws him up to the sky. As Exdeath fell from the first Rolling Crush, he tries to use his teleportation, but was stopped by Seiya. Exdeath hit his head three times into the ground. But it seems Exdeath is immune to neck breaks or head injuries since he is a powerful Immortal.

Exdeath unleashes multiple magic spears and throws them at Seiya. Seiya avoided the magic spears, but Exdeath laughs as he still has more. Many magic spears were thrown at Seiya for three minutes until Exdeath is getting bored. Exdeath grips his big sword and heavily swings at Seiya many times. In response, Seiya use Pegasus Meteor Fist by firing several punches in the form of meteors.

The battle lasted six hours as rain falls and the sun gone. Finally, Seiya knew he would lose, and use his ultimate power the Pegasus Comet Fist (he only use this kind of power just in case he would lose a fight) to destroy Exdeath once and for all.

"By the gods..." whispered the disbelief Exdeath as Seiya used a large comet to make a strong blow against the evil knight.

The blow killed Exdeath quickly. His body lay on the ground with most of his upper armor, except his helmet, shattered. Revealing a glowing demonic tattoo on his chest.

"You have been redeemed. You may rest now. Bitch." said Seiya, who is saying a few sarcastic words to the dead Exdeath. As Seiya leaves to find a way to regroup his comrades, he is thinking about his dead friends: Phoenix Ikki and his brother Andromeda Shun.

"I should had been there to save you guys." said Seiya. Right after he talks to himself, a big sword impales him from behind.

"Your powers are impressive and almost killed me. You are a worthy opponent even though your armor has no defense against my sword called _Great Beyond._ Farewell, infidel Saint." Exdeath then gives Seiya a painless death he deserves...

The Holy Saint

Dragon Shiryu and Cygnus Hyoga are the last of the Saints left. They sense that Seiyu, who is separated from them, is dead. They are surrounded by the Holy Saints, who are with their captain named Saint Lucia, the guardian angel of Dante. Shiryu and Hyoga together almost wiped out all the army of the Holy Saints with no problems.

"You will pay, infidels. You and the Olympian Saints massacred many Christian worshippers after the death of your Goddess of Wisdom Athena. You must be punished!" yelled the Saint Lucia. The Saints, who are called Olympian Saints (not to be confused with the Holy Saints) and the ones who serve Athena, began to kill many Christians all over the world. The Saints blamed the humans for no longer worshipping the Olympian Gods. They think Christian humans deserve to die because these mortals might be responsible for the death of all Olympian Gods.

"Athena is like a mother to all of the Saints. We always risk our lives to protect her. Humans who worship the Christian God doesn't deserve to live because they made the Olympian Gods tremble!" yelled Dragon Shiryu.

"Then you already brought deaths to yourselves." Saint Lucia commanded her Holy Saints "Destroy them! Do not let them escape!"

The Holy Saints attack the Olympian Saints. Cygnus Hyoga use his power to turn ten Holy Saints into cold ice. The rest of the Holy Saints attacked Shiryu and he defeated them all easily.

"Impressive, my strong army of Holy Saints are defeated. But you are not powerful enough to defeat me." St. Lucia activate her Holy Scythe and charges at the two Saints.

Shiryu blocks a strong blow from Lucia with his shield. And Lucia manage to destroy the shield. Hyoga throws lightning at Lucia, but the Holy Saint blocks it. Hyoga then tries to freeze Lucia while Shiryu distracted her, but no affect as she breaks from the cold ice. Later, Lucia knocks Shiryu unconscious by using a one-time sleeping spell, leaving Hyoga to fight alone.

"HA! This will be easy." Lucia swings her scythe, trying to cut Hyoga down.

The Last Olympian Saint

The victory of the short battle belongs to St. Lucia after she beheaded Hyoga.

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed the very last Olympian Saint Shiryu after he woke up, seeing the head of Hyoga rolling away. Anger and hatred in Shiryu's heart made him stronger. "YOU WILL PAY!"

Shiryu charges at Lucia. With all his strength and might, Shiryu swings his fist to the Holy Saint's face. Streams of blood came out of Lucia's nose. She then activate her angel wings and fly to the sky. Shiryu followed.

The opponents fought each other between the skies as clouds block the sun and rain started to fall. They fought and fought, until Shiryu finally made a powerful kick on the stomach of St. Lucia. Lucia started to throw up blood but she can still fight.

"In the name of God, I still stand and fight. You may try to break my bones, but you will not break my spirit." Lucia swings her scythe and manage to tore most of the armor of Shiryu. The last battle begins.

Shiryu avoided the blows of Lucia and activated his sword, the Excalibur (he only use that sword if an opponent is very strong). He swings the sword angrily at Lucia, who is now avoiding Shiryu's attacks. The Excalibur destroyed Lucia's scythe in pieces. But Lucia's scythe regenerate and, for the last minute, finally defeated Shiryu with one strong blow. Knowing he will die as he is bleeding to death, Shiryu made a last kamikaze charge at St. Lucia. But Shiryu suddenly exploded by a mysterious knight, who use an upgraded Holy Cross weapon, on the ground. Blood, guts, and gore from Dragon Shiryu are falling from the sky.

"The last Olympian Saint fought well, Dante. May God be merciful on him." said St. Lucia after she landed on the ground. Blood is everywhere all over the place, but the rain wipe the blood out.

Dante replied, "The Olympian Saints won't harm the Christians no more. All though, I pity those Saints. After Athena died, the Olympians Saints, who always protected her from the devils including Satan and Hades, went on a killing spree on God's Christians for many reasons. The Olympian Saints always love and admire their Goddess until a tragic end."

"Those infidels harm our people. They deserve to die." Lucia said with no regrets.

Dante glared at Lucia with a serious look. "Do not ever say that, Lucia. God said love your enemies, not hate them. Your my guardian angel and I thank you for helping me and Virgil save my wife and most of the souls from Satan and his fallen angels, in Hell. Do not be like Satan's daughter, okay? The Angels of the Supreme Court will judge you again."

"I'm sorry, Dante. But what about my army. The Olympian Saints destroyed almost all of them"

Dante said, "I sense some of them still survives. We must help them. But after that, we will pay Exdeath a visit. My poor old friend is insane because of the powers Satan gives him. We need to help him too."

Epilogue

Eight months later after the fall of the Saints (or Olympian Saints), an advance armored Holy Saint named Legion arrives where Phoenix Ikki died. His objective is to pick up of what remains of Ikki to deliver it to the Olympian Funeral where all the Olympian Saints will be buried so that they will rest in peace. The funeral was made by the orders of the Christian God.

As St. Legion picks up the rotten head of Ikki and put it inside his bag, Kratos arrives.

"So, a Holy Saint was sent by his God to pick up the trash that I left." mock Kratos.

"Why did you leave this dead Olympian Saint lying around, rotting. At least buried it somewhere to reduce the stink. Or have pity on it and bury it somewhere peacfully." said Legion.

Kratos sarcastically replies, "Naaaaaah, the God of War wanted his trophy to lay there until it is gone from time."

Legion questions Kratos."If you're the God of War, would you challenge the Christian God or His Son?" Kratos was annoyed by Legion's question.

"No. Nothing can defeat your God and His Son. That is impossible. Don't you EVER mention that question. I can kill demigods and other powerful beings, but not the Christian God and his Son." Kratos answered.

Legion laughs. "All right, then."


End file.
